Falling
by v-hills
Summary: Finally she had found the right word to explain her state of mind. This weird sensation of having no control, of not knowing where to end up and how she got into this mess anyway while having to watch, helplessly. It was like falling.


**A/N: Here is MY take about how Cosmo and Wanda met. Tell me if you like it, 'kay? Or, dislike it? :] **

* * *

_Falling._

Finally she had found the right word to explain her state of mind. This weird sensation of having no control, of not knowing where to end up and how she got into this mess anyway while having to watch, helplessly. It was like falling.

She rushed through her allday-life, doing her mother's chores, writing good grades - if not outstanding - supporting her dad and her sister as much as possible, even though her sister didn't really appreciate it. She didn't care. Because she loved her. And her dad. And she tried hard not to get overwhelmed by it all.

Wanda didn't realize she was being mother, daughter and sister all in one until she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror one day, wearing her mother's old apron, carrying her school books and one of blonda's scripts in one hand as she balanced several cleaning-items with the other. Wanda had stopped in her tracks, staring at her reflection. or was it? sad, pink eyes stared back at her, dark circles forming under them. And Wanda's heart stopped.

_Just like mom._

The next thing Wanda had remembered was the sensation of falling. it had been herself as she fell onto her knees, shaken by her bitterful sobs. the things she had carried lay shattered on the floor. How glad she had been that no one was at home. She didn't want them to see. They didn't have to know.

and the sensation of falling had never stopped.

And then there had been Juandissimo who had held her with strong, warm arms. who had made her feel safe. He was someone to rely on. To him, it was just her. Or so she thought. As time went on she finally realized that to him, it was just him. She pushed up his ego, and that was all. He didn't catch her in her endless fall, just held her close for a moment to shove her downwards yet again. She left him, and with him her hope to ever stop falling.

"Why can't anyone catch me?" She whispered to herself, resignation evident in her voice. And left out a startled yelp when she found herself ... caught. literally.

* * *

_Colours, and light._

He hovered through the crowd of fairies, his eyes half closed. He didn't see them, just their colours as they rushed by. Big crowds made him feel uneasy and one day he had just decided to tune them out. he didn't know how he was doing it, but it was okay as long as it worked. He tuned out their strange stares, their angy voices, everything he didn't like. It were the small things that he liked. the little laughs, the whispers, and the wind. And the little bugs. They were cute. And pudding! He would have to ask his mommy to make some as soon as he got home.

Oh, a bee!

"Wait for me, bee!" Cosmo called gleefully and sped up a little to keep up, oblivious to the annoyed glares some fairies gave him. He drifted into the sea of colours, avoiding any contact with other fairies only by instinct.

"Why can't anyone catch me?"

Cosmo stopped. Had the bee just talked? No that wasn't the bee. Was it? He looked out for the bee and realized it was gone. Alright, it wasn't the bee. He glanced around. Swallowed and began to tune everything back in. Slowly. Shapes, voices. Blue, violet, green, ... pink! Pink and swirly. He didn't know why he knew she said it, and he could care less. There was only one thought in his head: _'I bet I can!'_

And he did.

* * *

"Gotcha!" and a giggle.

Wanda looked down herself to see two arms circling her stomach tightly. Caught totally off guard she remained silent as the two arms let go hesitantly. She turned around and jerked back a little as she was confronted with big green, vibrant eyes, only a few inches from her face. Still baffled, she watched as the male fairy in front of her drew back a little.

"Uh, uhh ... I'm sorry!" he stammered while scratching the back of his head. "It's just that ... I wanted to help ... umm ..."

".... To help?" Wanda asked breathelessly.

"Yes, umm, y-you wanted someone to catch you and so i did."

Wanda couldn't believe her ears. He said the truth, she really wanted someone to catch her, but could it really be so easy? The way he put it, it really seemed to be that way. The green-haired fairy smiled. Why was he smiling? Did she think aloud?

"Why are you smiling?" Wanda asked, blushing faintly.

"Because you are!" he stated happily.

"I am?"

"Yes!" and he giggled again. His giggling prickled in her ears, so innocent, and real. She began to giggle too.

"My name is Cosmo." Cosmo finally exclaimed and held out his hand eagerly.

"Wanda." Wanda said, still giggling as she laid her hand into his, and even more giggling as she watched him blushing in a deep red.

"I, uhh- ... you are it!"

"I am what??"

"I've caught you, now you catch me!" he exclaimed and stormed away.

"What- hey! Wait!" and she rocketed after him. _'I've just got caught.'_ she thought to herself.

_'LITERALLY.'_

And burst out into a carfree laughter as she chased her captor through fairyworld.

* * *

**A/N: Review, pretty please? :3**


End file.
